Mr and Mrs Joule
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: Flay and Yzak is never be a happy couple. Until the war coming again


**Mr and Mrs Joule**

_Disclaimer: all characters belongs to sunrise but Mr Dawney._

_Sorry for bad grammar. Its just google translate by the way!_  
_Inspired by Mr. And Mrs. Smith scene when they are seeking for psychologue advices about they boring married life. Imagine it happen to Yzak and Flay._

Jhonny Dawney Jr.. Marriage psychologist. He was a coordinator. He graduated from the school of psychology at the age of 18 and had 30 years of practice experiences in his opening clinics at Junius five. He was fat and have a short fingers like pigs. He is now read a paper enrollment to patients who now sat before him. Two men and woman aged about twenty years something. They've been married for almost ten years and no children.

Jhonny eyes searching the women. The wife, who is (he think) the coordinator, Flay Joule. Beautiful with red hair and pink skin that makes it so flushed. Her large pointy breast make her look very pretty. Not to mention her posture is so beautiful. Any bones that make up her body looks so sensual with fresh blood vessels that skim the body smoothly and her aroma so tempting, whisper every hormone testosterone. Maybe she descent form of aphrodite

The husband, the youngest member of parliament PLANT, Yzak Joule is a man who is no less prominent than his wife. He has glowing white skin, luminous silver hair and blue eyes shining like sapphire from Borneo island. Every curve of his body as strong as steel storage cabinets that saving Bill Gates money and yet so artistic muscle so rough, masculine and oh!

Jhonny Dawney is a bisexual and he did not know where to put his eyes instead of the wife or the husband.

"I want a divorce right now," cried the wife while pound the table. Jhonny snapped out of her reverie.

"Of course, after you receive approval from a wedding consultant, in case I were to determine whether you are getting a divorce or not," said Jhonny slowly. Flay and equally as Yzak rolled their eyes, they throw their body to the couch and sighed.

Jhonny watched them. "Why rush? Did not you ever love each other first? ...

"Oh please!" Yzak said impatiently. He moves his feet as a impatiently sign.

"We never were in love!" Said Flay.

Jhonny winced. "So, what makes you married?"  
Flay moving her fingers where she could see her big ruby ring mounted there. Their wedding rings. Yzak looked Flay. "We met ten ..."

"Eleven!" Said Flay

Yzak sighed with emotion, "... Eleven years ago in ships of war. "

"Vesalius!"

"She was a prisoner of war. She ... natural, "Yzak said. Jhonny rounded eyes.  
"Holly sh ... t! Your a natural? "Said Jhonny nearly jumped out of his chair. Flay sucking lips.

"Yes, why?" Said Flay challenged.  
Jhonny trying to calm. "I'm sorry ... sorry ... I just ... um ..., "Johnny said awkwardly. Because of natural, his cousin killed in battlefield. "Well, you guys can continue the conversation."

Yzak gritted his teeth. He was getting impatient with this fat psychologue. "Yes, I was on duty on the ship as a prisoner of war. I was assigned to take care of her ... '  
"you treat me Like Feeding a dog!" Said Flay.  
Yzak glaring. _Natural Chicks with rude words!_ "Yes, dear, you are dog, a bitch!" said Yzak.

"Oh... and who is the one who is barking like a dog everyday, everytime, make my brain dizzy?"Flay winning smile.

"Hey, you dont have a brain!"

"Okay guys, focus!" Said Jhonny. Both calm down again. It is difficult for Yzak to deny the urge to not strangle his wife. And also hard for flay to resist the urge to not pulling her husband hair.

"Then we met on the battleship and well... you know? Make love, "said Flay.

Jhonny winced. "We never loved each other," said Yzak quickly added.

"Of course!" Snapped Flay no less fast. "When I first met, he has a scar as big a an elephant and make his ugly faces become more ugly!"

"Haha!" Yzak said laughing sarcastically. "You also cried endlessly. Many tears and snot! Acting like a barbie and make my whole body itchy hearing the sound of your crying. "

Jhonny trying hard to follow the conversation. "Then why are you making love?" Said Johnny try to convince them that love still at each other.

"Just happen," said Yzak.

"He's the only man at that time."

Jhonny grinned, _really_? "How many times you make love?"

Flay was trying to remember. "Almost every day," said Flay

"Three times a day."

"Whenever I feel afraid."

"Every time I took off steam after the war."

Silence. Jhonny frowned, "continue?"  
"It feel so great!"  
"We do that in bed, couch, emergency exit, gundam cockpitt, hangars, bathroom, room, floor, changing room, every room except cafeteria," said Yzak.

Jhonny smile.

"But we never in love!"said Yzak

"Definitely!" Snapped Flay quickly.

"Its just biological needs!" Added Yzak

"So? It's been 12 years after the first war. Why do not you split up? "Said Jhonny.

Flay bit her lip. "Things are changing. The war raged. I was about to be released and already going to the vessel sped to my friends. But then there is one ship come first. well ... so I did not transfer to the my friend ship but to other natural ships. As the war raged once again, I would want to the my friends ship, the ship that contain Kira, Milly, Sai, umm ... my friend ..., "said Flay. His eyes heated.

"Her boyfriend," cried Yzak

"No, I'm not his girlfriend, he deserved a better girl and not me!" Said Flay. Sai is so good, in contrast to her that was so nasty.

Yzak looked Flay, his wife trembling. "When I see Kira once more at war. I see his gundam passing through the panel. The war was so rough. Seeing his face looks so serious to protect archangel, I understood. He never not serious in war like that once i told to him. He was so serious about protecting the people who him love. That's when I feel sad, is it appropriate for me to go back to him? seeking his refuge again? "

"Kira was dumbfounded. At that moment, when fight with Rau so i save her shuttle first,"Yzak said.

"We meet again!" Flay forced smile.

Yzak smiling glance. "And we did it again ... you know? Make love ... "

Flay looked at her husband. "After the first war, i follow him to the PLANTS. The world is so safe and tranquil. We make love wherever we want. in every corner of his house, in the city park, public toilets, in the locker room at mall, anywhere. "

"While her friends thought she was KIA, she was actually in my house, the PLANT."

"I do not want to come back to earth. It will not! "

"It's good isn't it?" Said Jhonny smilling.

"But things change!" Said Flay. His smile quickly turned into frown.

"sHe's going crazy," pointed Yzak.

"Do not play games with me, joules!" Snapped Flay.

"You are still joules, by the way!"

"Okay ... okay ... focus! So what happend? "Said Jhonny. Flay and Yzak sighed simultaneously, scratching behind their head and leaned their body together simultaneously.

"We got married!" Yzak said.

"We were forced by Yzak parents. They wanted something 'official'. "

"We hate something casual ... we easily get bored each other! "

Jhonny raising his eyes. "Really? I also feel the same way! "Said Jhonny. Yzak and Flay flabbergasted, "really?" They all laughed then turned toast before returning to sit on the couch again, respectively.

"I hate married, thats too casual too," said Jhonny.

"So, why did you become a consultant marriage?"

"My mama made me!" Said Jhonny.

"You wrote the same according to your mom? Ow ... thats stupid! "said Flay pout.

Jhonny glared at her. "Why? Mom is the best woman I've ever met, she's agile, intelligent, willing to cook and clean the house, wants the best for me and never demanded! "Snapped Jhonny.  
"Okay! Okay! "Said Flay succumb.

"Hey, hey focus!" Yzak snapped this time. Both are calm again. "Once we get bored, we never make love again. Our relationship is so bland. "

"It's hard for me make love without a clear purpose and also this barking guy makes my head dizzy. I am addicted to aspirin by now" said Flay.

"OMG, i hate this barbie too!" Yzak snapped.

"I can not believe I'm going to marry a man who works sitting in parliament. Thats boring!"

"Maybe you'd prefer the security patrol PLANT!" (Fyi: Kira-as seen on tv-after the war, life with Lacus at PLANT, hired by ZAFT as Commander!)

"Yes, he is more manly!" Snapped Flay. Yzak snorted. his self efficacy never lower than that.

"All right ... I hereby declare that both of you..., "Johnny said he was about to reach their papers for divorce and about to sign when suddenly his body limp.

BADDDUM! Heard a loud voice boomed. Yzak and Flay gasp. A beam of light is dazzling their eyes. The building where they are in beginning to crack. "What is this!" Said Jhonny off balance.

Flay Yzak unknowingly holding hands, looking for refuge.  
"Ge ... earthquake? "said Flay.

"We are in PLANT, gold fish!" Yzak shouted impatiently.

Jhonny has made a step out of the room. "Let us quickly go to the shelter! The building will collapse! "Said Johnny opened his office door. When the office door open, they can see some people started down to the emergency escape.

"What happened?" Said Jhonny. But no one knows. Flay and Yzak were down the emergency stairs. With images of the ruins of the building meet their surroundings.

"My God," said Flay squeeze his finger tightened on the Yzak waist. Fear. Yzak took his wife's hand.

"Lighten up, we'll be safe is definitely just an earthquake," said Yzak. They managed to get outside the building, but the threat of debris also occur outside the building.

They ran to the nearest shelter. "Come on, this way!" Jhonny wave guide. Flay and Yzak were followed, holding hands.

Rrrrr ... hear a ringing tone. Yzak lifting cell phone. "Can we answer the phone at the shelter!" Yzak snapped Flay quit when his run just a few feet from the shelter where Jhonny disappeared, while the buildings around them have started to cracked. "Yzak!" she said when Yzak not listening.

"Run it first!" Yzak snapped irritably.

"I will not run without you!" Said Flay.  
"For God Sake, Flay stop acting like a drama queen!" Flay is still at his side, Yzak did not care. He listened Dearka now, people who are calling. "What! These attacks from the army of the earth army? They attacked Junius four! With nuclear bombs again! Damn natural! "Yzak bark.  
Phone was in close.

"Yzak!" Said Flay. Yzak looked at his wife. Her red hair looks so challenging. Flay after all is Natural, the kind that makes it all happen. Hatred bubbling from his chest. Simultaneously, his chest burning and forming a passion.

Flay hear everything that has been said by Dearka and Yzak. She was so feared. But also fear that somehow makes the whole flay body alive. Hot and stifling. It is weird but she really on urge to make love again.

Flay tried hard to smile. "Lets find some room!"

Yzak smiled slyly at her. "I will kill you, natural!"

"I am not afraid of you, coordinator!" Smile Flay. And they both walked into the Yzak house which is not too far from where they are not care a crackle cracked buildings that exist on either side of them.

**FIN**


End file.
